


μ's Mercenary Start

by DeathGremory



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: (Incoming but don't know when, (not sorry at all), Action/Adventure, Circular Plot, Comedy, Drama, Explosions, Extremely Badass and Capable Nico, F/F, Family Drama, Freeform, Gun Galore, Gun Violence, Gun porn, Gunplay, Illustrations, In medias res Plot, Inconsistence Plot, Lemon, Mercenaries, Organized Crime, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Russian Mafia, Sorry Not Sorry, Super Badass µ's, Writing, Yakuza, Yakuzas and Mafias, Yuri, and gore?, lol) - Freeform, will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathGremory/pseuds/DeathGremory
Summary: Every member of µ's thought that they knew everything about each other but that wasn't the case since Maki and the rest of the members would find the hard way about a secret that Nico has kept from them that would change their lives forever. Mercenary AU. Finally posting this from Fan Fiction.





	1. Gunshot Zero (Prologue): A Story Ends and a New One Begins After It

**Author's Note:**

> It's about time I put my main project here...
> 
> A headcanon of mine that I thought about last year. Rating would change eventually.
> 
> Genres: Action, Romance, Drama, Comedy, Yuri, Lemon (Incoming but don't know when, lol) and Gore?
> 
> Pairings: Nearly all the Canon Parings (NicoMaki, NozoEli, KotoUmi, RinPana, and EreAn) Sorry, I don't know if I can tackle TsubaHono since I have plans for Honoka.
> 
> Tags: Super Badass µ's (Not Sorry At All)
> 
> Characters might tend to be OOC at times due to the situations that they went through.
> 
> Have a Merry Nicomas and a Maki New Year everyone.
> 
> NicoMaki Banzai!!!!

Screams...

There were screams of terror, then the sounds of gunshots resounding on the mall.

Erratic breathing, bullets tearing through air and glasses getting broken from said gunshots.

Smoke rising up from cans that were in rolling on the floor and scary men that wore masks started rampaging without a care in the establishment.

Maki knew that there was something wrong happening at the mall where her idol group went to and the next thing she knew, her hair was being pulled by a masked man with a bulletproof suit and the rest of μ's demanding her release.

" _What did you say bitch!?_ " She knew the man wanted her to repeat what she said in English and so she did.

" _Let us go, fuckers!_ " And she spat on her captor's sunglasses with her saliva as a sign of defiance. She felt that she nailed the swearing part and smiled smugly at him...

But she didn't know that she would get a slap to her face. It hurt like hell since she never received a slap and with that kind of force. She heard ringing in her ears and tears escaped her eyes while her feet couldn't touch the ground. She heard Rin scream her name and maybe even Eli struggling to go to her side. Other people huddled together in a corner with tied hands and fans going wild when they saw their beloved Scarlet Princess getting hurt.

" _Drag all the other hostages except these women to another area; they are getting to noisy for their own good_." A man different from the one grabbing Maki's hair had ordered the armed group who were pointing their guns to the fans. They did as they were told and forcibly dragged the hostages to another section of the mall.

" _Fucking slut._ " Maki's captor cursed as he grabbed her hair roughly making her cry out in pain while grabbing with his gloved hands.

"Maki-chan! Stop doing that! You will get hurt if you continue!" Honoka screamed along with the rest of μ's. She felt the deep worry she is causing to everyone once she whipped her head to their direction.

She gasped, eyes with wide horror and fear taking control over her body. Nico wasn't there with the rest of her friends. She wasn't there with them, she wasn't anywhere. Maki whipped her head frantically in all directions where her sight can land on.

"Nico-chan!? Where is Nico-chan!? Nico-chan!?"

When Maki knew that Nico wasn't in their area, she began panicking and struggling to get free from the grasp of the terrorist.

"We were separated from Nicocchi!" Nozomi screamed in worry since Maki was going to get killed by these wicked men if she continued to struggle against them. A terrorist grabbed her loose purple twin tails and told her to be become quiet or he would hurt her.

" _Heh, this redhead slut lost her mind. What the hell is a Nico anyway?_ " The man grinned wickedly and decided to press his pistol to her left chest near her heart.

"Maki-chan!" The remaining members of μ's saw what happened with horror.

" _This girl is cute, too bad that her mouth is foul. Heh, what if I put my stick in her mouth to clean it?_ "

When he saw how the redhead struggled in his hold, his lust overcame him and joked around with his comrades with what he should do with her.

" _If you did that, you would be hunted by millions of fans, dumbass. But that offer is a bit is tempting though. If so, I will take this grey haired girl; she's too cute and I want to taint her innocence so badly._ "

The person who was grabbing Kotori's rope laughed loudly while yanking it, forcing the designer to fall down to the ground. Letting out a cry of pain from the impact, Kotori's body shivered due to fear. Umi's mind snapped when she saw what was happening to her childhood friend and tried to get up from her kneeling pose only to be roughly pushed to the ground with a kick to the side. She coughed saliva and gasped for air, tears welling up in her usually strong amber eyes.

" _No you don't._ " Another man snickered at the pitiful sight of the blue-haired archer.

" _I can't believe that we got such VIPs at this mall. We are so lucky! Hahaha! They will have to pay us a high ransom for their freedom but we didn't say that we wouldn't have our way with them! Hahaha!_ "

A man who seemed to be the leader of this group of terrorists that's guarding this section laughed while grabbing Honoka's face with one hand while the other started to lower to his zipper. Maki was starting to lose hope upon seeing what was happening to her friends but smiled nonetheless when she thought that at least Nico wouldn't have to suffer this _humiliation_ that would shortly happen to them. The man put his pistol back to its holster and inched his free hand to her chest while grinning lecherously making Maki grit her teeth.

"Noooo! NICO-CHAN!" She yelled as closed her eyes and screamed for her senior when the hand was a few centimeters away. She honestly didn't know why she did it but it made her feel that if she didn't do it then her mind would break.

" _Screaming for help? No one's gonna sav-_ "

* **BANG** *

A gunshot was heard and the one who was going to molest Hanayo fell to the ground, blood staining the marble floors.

The other men hurriedly looked at the direction where the bullet came from and saw a small framed raven-haired girl holding a submachine gun of one of their comrades. Her ruby eyes were lifeless as she glared them to death.

" _What the fuc-_ "

* **BANG** *

The leader was on the ground with a hole in his mask...

And Nishikino Maki knew her life wouldn't be the same when she saw what her beloved senior was doing in front of her...


	2. Gunshot One: The Life of a Mercenary Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tropical wild party, a very wild one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late but still December 25 in some parts of the world eh? Merry Christmas~ :)
> 
> The prologue is a flashback and it would be tackled once again as chapters go by, sorry for the confusion that I would cause.
> 
> OOC incoming and a lot of horrible usage of grammar cringe worthy, also a lot of errors.(Posting this so it would stop hunting me.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own all the badass gays, if I did. I will make an OVA where all they do is making out and gay stuff.

Gunshot One:  The Life of a Mercenary Girl

**_Operation ‘Tropical Party’_ **

**_19:00: Somewhere in the Jungles of the Amazon_ **

**_ETA: One hour_ **

**_Joint Mission: De μ's/Muse(μ's) and A-RISE – Hostage Rescue_ **

“Okay, this is the plan.”

An orange haired girl with azure eyes had said this using a microphone connected to a headphone, loud noises coming from both sides since a few hours ago due to powerful engines sustaining the vehicle she rode on in the air.

The turbulence shook the sea water plane due to the heavy winds, the air was freezing since they were high above the sea level and was flying though jungles in the Amazons while it was night time.

“Umi-chan will scout the area with Kotori-chan as support when we arrive at the designated place.”

She spoke again while looking to her right to see a blue haired girl sitting on the copilot seat next to her, she was wiping a combat knife with a white cloth, only to stop and release a sigh when she met the pilot’s gaze.

“Honoka, I have no problem with the plan but aren’t you pushing Kotori so much? The last mission was a dangerously close call for us.”

The orange haired pilot looked back to see the girl called Kotori with an apologetic and guilty face to her ashen haired comrade and one of her best friends.

“Sorry Kotori-chan….” With eyes that was close to crying, her voice sounded muffled under the microphone.

“Its fine Honoka-chan, I was careless during that mission when I thought that there was no enemy left.”

Smiling wryly, she replied with her high pitched voice while recalling what happened during the deadly mission last time. Sweat forming in her smooth forehead while reloading her blue Barrett.50 cal. sniper with its magazine.

“No, it was my fault for ignoring those who went past me.” Umi instinctively replied when she saw the pitiful smile of Kotori.

“Not at all, as your leader… I made unforgivable mistakes that can cost all our lives!”

Honoka’s voice was stern when she interrupted but also held a sense of responsibility with a tint of worry for her group.

The trio became silent and the atmosphere became somewhat unbearable.

“Ahem, Honoka… Sorry for breaking the atmosphere but what will be our mission today supposed to be?”

Coughing to get some attention from the emotional trio, a blonde with freezing cerulean eyes that makes them think of the Russian Winters in Siberia had stared at them while sitting on chair with a wryly smile on her face, seemingly sorry for interrupting the romantic drama happening between her juniors causing them to blush together.

“Ahh~ Elichi… You know that it’s rude to disturb people when they are about to make out. Look, you killed the mood for them… do you also want it to happen to our quality time?”

Intruding on the conversation was a girl with jade jewel like eyes and  Royal Purple colored hair tied into loose twin tails wearing a gas mask that is used by the S.A.S Forces of the United Kingdom loosely on the left side of her head and had a smugly grin on her face.

Hearing that statement, the four of them blushed so hard that the cold air outside felt like a breeze in summer. Honoka nearly left the control stick of the plane to stand up to protest against the big breasted devil only to sit back hurriedly since the plane tilted a little downward out in the air while Umi’s hand dropped her combat knife near her foot due to her body twitching and Kotori was just sitting there frozen with a cramped smile on her face.

Eli gained her sense of time and pouted but quickly changed her expression to a stern one.

“Nozomi, it’s not the time for jokes.”

“Yeah, I am sorry but I couldn’t help it since they were acting so cute just now~” Grinning, the jade eyed girl apologized to the blonde.

“So…” A cold voice resounded in the seaplane.

The voice came from a girl who is the shortest of the group in terms of height, petit in frame but is also one of the deadliest spoke, her voice carrying a bit of annoyance and confidence making them turn to look at her. Tying her hair into twin tails with a red ribbon, her ruby like eyes that reminded them of the expensive jewels only owned by the richest fucks looked at them and it was empowering to the point of forgetting how to breathe for air.

“Can we please continue with the discussion of the plan and mission?”

She continued while putting six magazines of her guns in their holders around her *thighs and lower abdomen*, the glint in her ruby eyes intimidated her comrades. Noticing that they stiffened up, she coughed to clear the awkward atmosphere around them, her facial expression softened and she smiled with her usual foolish grin while scratching the back of her head with her leathered gloves.

“Sorry guys, did I scare ya?” She flashed her toothy grin once again.

Glad to see the raven haired girl back to her cheery self, the group breathed out with relief.

“Nico-chan is so scary when she is serious or moody…” Honaka had said that will piloting the plane steadily.

“Looking at her eyes is like meeting with the Grim Reaper himself…” Umi added while picking her fallen Combat Knife and started to clean it again with the white cloth in hand.

“I like Nico-chan when she is in her cute Idol persona!” Kotori’s high pitch voice went in to Nico’s ear causing her head to turn away and cross her arms together, a faint pink blush appeared due to the sudden complement she received from Kotori.

“H-hmph! Of course I am the cute Super Idol Nico-Nii~ Nico-chan~, who is so popular around the world! It’s a given!”

She replied casually, but if people where to see this Nico that was wearing an attire which is made for killing and the Nico of the Idol Universe, the people will not believe them and will just deny the reality if it were to happen but really… She is a renowned world level Idol, Actress, Singer, Model and many more to put to the list.

“Haah, that was so scary…” Eli sighed again in relief as if a burden was lifted of her body.

Nozomi was also so scared but decided to resist the urge of covering her body behind Eli and turned those feelings into mischievous thoughts of wanting to get revenge on Nico.

“Oh~ Nicocchi is so cute~ I need to give you a hug and some groping as payback for making me terrified~”

Inching closer to the small girl, Nozomi groped the air with her hands opening and closing in intervals.

Sensing that Nozomi is on her Fondle Thirst mode, Nico got ready for the usual situation that will happen in few seconds.

“No~~~ Stay away from me Nozomi!!”

Nico reacted with the usual routine to Nozomi’s teasing and was caught in Nozomi’s arms where she started to grope the small girl’s breast in an excited matter, the others laughing when seeing those two.

It was a really a peaceful atmosphere although it will be changed to a bloody struggle in an hour.

The reason why this former school Idols was now aboard a seaplane on some distant place while carrying weapons that can take the life of people with ease was because they were Mercenaries, trained to kill, sabotage, rob important packages, spy on enemy organizations, rescue VIPS and many other dangerous missions.

This is also their ninth mission as mercenaries.

If people where to see their attire now, they will think that the once famous school Idol group of Japan called μ's was just cosplaying for a photo shot involving Army Uniforms. Well…. They really looked like cosplaying…. With all the cool black customized S.W.A.T like Uniforms, wearing sports bras under the uniforms and customized Beret caps for army personnel with the accessories and weapons all fitting the group’s individual tastes of fashion.

“ **< Captain Honkers! Come in! Come in, Captain Honkers! Nya!>**”

Breaking the usual gag, a voice like that of an excited cat resounded throughout the group with their earpiece for communication hearing the caller perfectly fine under such weather.

“Geez!!! Rin-chan! Stop with the ‘ _Captain Honkers’_ already!”

Puffing her cheeks with the blush of shame plastered on her face, Honoka complained while hearing the giggles of their fellow comrades from behind.

“Rin, how are the others?” Umi asked while sheathing her combat knife to the rear of her right thigh in the knife holder and rechecked her other knives and daggers.

“ **< Tsubasa-san and the others are fine! We successfully entered their territory with no problems encountered Nya!>**”

What Rin referred here as Tsubasa was a girl from an another super famous group of idols named A-RISE  where she is the leader and was the former rivals of μ's back on their school idol days.

“I see….” Nico sighed from relief when she heard Rin’s report.

“Ara, Nicocchi~ Who did you sigh for? Was it for Tsubasa-chan and the others or was it for Maki-chan specially?”

Nozomi grinned and began teasing Nico again while still groping the tiny breast causing Nico to be flustered.

“Hu-huh!? Of course it was for everyone else!! And stop groping me already!! Let go~~”

Kotori just kept on being silent while seeing those two playing with each other.

“Rin? How is the situation?”

Eli asked Rin through the communicator while reloading her slightly purple colored PKP Pecheneg magazine with its large bullets.

Rin’s group was on standby in a village near the enemy base.

“ **< Kayo-chin is eating the rice and seemed to be satisfied with it, Nya!>**”

Eli face palmed and so did the others except for Nozomi and Nico since they were busy.

“It’s good that Hanayo-chan is enjoying the rice there but don’t forget that we have a very important mission here.” Honaka asked Rin while sighing.

Saying that, Honoka brought out a huge tobacco cigarette that makes people think of the classical Mafia movies or the American General stereotype where that say “God damn it!” when something unfavorable happens.

Taking it to her lips, she kept it there and waited for Rin’s reply.

“ **< Oh… Sorry Captain Honkers… Back to the point, we succeeded in making an escape route Nya!>**”

The tobacco cigarette had nearly fallen of Honoka’s lips when she heard her ridiculous nickname again.

Honoka thought that this was not the best time to bring her tobacco since so many jaw dropping moments might happen so she put it back to its coffee colored pack.

“I see, then should we continue with ‘that’ plan.” Umi concluded, ignoring the tears forming in Honoka’s eyes and the pouting face she was making while checking her ashen colored customized M16A4 and its grenade launcher.

“I agree, if we want to make a fast get away then we should definitely go with that plan.” Eli consented with Umi’s decision.

“Hmph! At least they are fine.” said Nico while adjusting the sleeves of her mercenary uniform.

Nico was really worried for Maki since they fought a little when they left each other side even if she did not show it on her face although it was so cherry from Nozomi’s molesting techniques.

Nozomi also had stopped molesting Nico and readied her slightly blue P90 submachine gun then sat next to Kotori who was deeply thinking about something.

She noticed that something was wrong with Kotori and she whispered into her ear in a not so loud voice.

“Kotori-chan, what’s wrong…?” Without letting the others know what the topic was about, Nozomi asked her worriedly.

“Ah… It’s nothing… Nozomi-chan…” Kotori had answered in a weak voice.

“Are you sure? You have been acting strange since we left, you know?” Nozomi asked again.

“No, I am fine… Sorry for worrying you.” said Kotori while putting bullets in the magazine of her second sniper rifle, an orange Remington RSASS and smiled at Nozomi.

“Hmm, if you say so…” Nozomi was not really convinced but acted like that to let her comrade feel more relaxed.

“Can I suggest something Kotori-chan?” Nozomi asked a new question again.

“Yes, what is it?”

“Can you use your Remington RSASS as your main this time instead of your Barrett for this mission?”

Nozomi took the free hand of Kotori and stared at her comrade’s honey colored eyes while giving of the pressure that says “You can’t say no”.

Kotori agreed but thought that it was unusual for Nozomi to be demanding on how the covering fire will be used, she then shifted her eyes to her comrades.

Nico was readying her scarlet Mini-Uzi guns which was her pride and then her Night Sky colored sheaths which had the drawings of Ravens flying that contains a double deadly medium length Katanas while Honoka switched her seat with Umi and was now preparing her silver revolver magnum handgun which boosted of its high power then she went to put a magazine on her beloved brown colored customized SCAR L rifle continuing to talk to Rin on a separate radio line.

“By the way Kotori….. I know that I am not good with guns and you are a sniper rifle expert but why did you bring two snipers?” Umi asked what was on Nozomi’s mind out loud while looking at the mirror on the windshield.

Recalling that now, everybody’s attention shifted to Kotori and her weapons.

“Huh!? Ah!!” Realizing that by a second later, Kotori’s face flushed red and her eyes became teary due to making a beginners mistake of bringing two snipers when you only really needed one.

It really seemed that Kotori was really out of it which made Nozomi sigh, she really did want to point that out but couldn’t and Umi had just blurted it out without hesitation making Nozomi relieved that someone asked that.    

“I am so sorry everyone! I made such an amateur mistake!” Kotori bowed her head in apology worried that her careless mistake might disturb the flow of the mission.

“Its fine Kotori, we did not start the mission yet so you don’t have to worry about it.”

Eli tried to comfort the little bird and Nico just approached without showing any signs of emotion making Kotori slightly nervous.

Upon reaching her, Nico chopped her head with her hand and Kotori reacted with an “Ow” and her eyes became teary while the raven haired girl showed a smile like that of a senior who genuinely felt that the situation couldn’t be helped.

Lowering her head level to the little bird while nearing her face so much that their noses touched, Nico looked at the eyes of Kotori while putting a hand at the back of the other’s head.

“Listen Kotori, mistakes are used as a learning tool so that you will become better at what you do and not to lose confidence. Like what have Eli said, we did not start yet the mission so relax.”

Being looked at those irresistible fiery red jewels like eyes at point blank made Kotori gulp so hard while her blushing did not help either and the color of her face reminded the group of a certain pianist’s hair color.

Seeing that, Nico also blushed and hurriedly pulled away while Nozomi on the side of Kotori made a smug face finding amusement to the situation.

“Ni-Nico-chan, thanks for the encouragement and…. that was pretty bold of you…”  Kotori said it while shyly smiling.

“It-Its normal for the Senior to help her Juniors, right!? And stop smiling Nozomi! It’s creeping me out!”

Nozomi was smiling while the Honoka and Umi blushed at the boldness of Nico and their mouths were gaping wide while twitching at intervals.

Seeing that, Nico coughed and looked at Honoka who was still at a trance.

“Enough of that! Just leave a sniper behind Kotori and Honoka... the task briefing please!”

Saying the last part of her sentence with a commanding tone, Honoka was released from her delusions and was glad that she had kept her tobacco at its pack.

“Oh, right!” Coughing, she looked at some files on her right hand.

“Okay, the mission this time involves saving a hostage from a group of armed kidnappers. These kidnappers were part of a former Special Forces of some countries and they are mixed together. They are very well trained so it might be very dangerous if we were to be found and battles where to happen when we did not even reach the VIP.”

Honoka returned to her leader-like attitude and announced their mission to the group.

“The name of the hostage is Alice Wallcroft, daughter of the S.A.S Commander of the country Great Britain. She is in the army with the rank of Captain in the British Air Force and is also a renowned pilot of her country.” The leader of the group continued on with explaining the profile of the VIP they are going to rescue.

“The client who is Alice-san’s father is also a business partner to Nico-chan’s family so let’s not disappoint them.” Honoka concluded.

“Heh, a business partner to Mistress Yazawa it seems.” Umi remarked.

The Mistress that Umi referred to is Nico’s mother and the boss of the all-powerful Yakuza in Japan that deals with the black market, terrorist groups in other countries, Mafia’s in Italy and many more which involves the dark part of society.

“A collection of former Special Forces from different countries, eh? It would become dangerous for us if it is true but hmm, wouldn’t that be the same for them too? To work with each other being former enemies and all…” Nozomi idly commented on the unusual enemies they are having this time.

It’s true that they fought with different kind of opponents but this was a first for them.

“I think that they quit being government dogs due to the low salary they get and became underground mercenaries for hiring.” Eli replied looking slightly sour when she deduced what likely happened for those poor souls. 

“So it’s just rescuing some rich Ojou-sama again…” Nico sighed looking uninterested.

Well, it’s understandable for Nico to sigh since it’s her nineteenth time doing a mission and the tenth one involving her saving a VIP. Although it says on the mission logs of her family’s database that it was her nineteenth one, it was actually _more than that_. She is the only person in the group who has the most experience, kills in this hell like job, trained to kill since birth but only to stop when she entered the Otonokizaka Academy which she started her School Idol career and is also an Ojou-sama from the said Yakuza family.

“If it’s like that, then I want a distraction…. something flashy and cool….” Nico smiled like a devil scheming for something horrible to happen.

“ **< If that’s what our Cute Devil Nico-sama wants, then we’ll give you the greatest distraction you want!>**”

A voice resounded again in their earpiece, one that they will recognize anywhere if heard once since her singing was always played in the streets of Akihabara. She was giggling while saying that, making Nico blush and gasp.

“Tsu-Tsubasa! Wh-What are you saying and how did you listened to us!? ” Stuttering like a fool, Nico just embarrassed herself even more.

“ **< I just took my chances and turned on the radio.>” **A giggle was heard when the voice replied back.

It was Tsubasa who interrupted making Honoka’s face brighten instantly.

“ **< Just infiltrate from the eastern side of the base where our little captain is held captive while we do our part of the agreement.>**”

 **“ <Captain Honkers! We are also ready! Just say the word and we will be there Nya!>**”

Rin had said that while a sound like that of pumping a shotgun was heard on the other side of the radio.

This mission was a joint one between Honoka’s group De μ's and Tsubasa’s A-RISE, both mercenary groups are famous in the dark side of society.

“Roger that, we take your offer gratefully and accept it.” Umi readily accepted the help from them since she knew that they could be trusted, it was also their fourth joint mission together.

They really trusted each other to the point of blindingly charging into the front lines just to save the other if the situation ever calls for it.

Umi smiled while shifting the control a little to the right, the water plane veered right and was lowering in attitude in preparations for the landing near the area of operation.

“Tsubasa-san, we will arrive in thirty minutes so get ready~” Honoka said that cheerfully to her admired co-leader.

Cutting off the communication with Rin and Tsubasa, the water plane neared its landing area near the rivers.

Thirty minutes have passed and the water plane landed near the shore of one of the Amazon Rivers, Kotori and Umi went on ahead and the group will follow after ten minutes since it is to see if there are traps laid in advance by enemies and also to find a good snipping position for Kotori.

“I think that we waited enough.” Honoka released the safety of her assault rifle while saying that.

“I just hope nothing goes wrong…” Eli rechecked her equipment’s function one more time.

“Is everyone ready, we are going to move out!!” Honoka once again spoke but this time in a commanding manner.

“Yes!” Nozomi and Eli replied with an attentive tone.

“Yawn…. Guess that my fatigue from my Idol Job is catching up.” Nico stretched her arms in the air and yawned.

“ **< Honoka? Can you hear me?>**” Umi’s voice sounded through the earpiece for the group.

“Yes, I can hear you perfectly.” Honoka replied with a sigh of relief when she heard her best friend voice.

“ **< There are no traps laid in the area and I found the perfect place for Kotori, I will also be waiting for you at the eastern part of the enemy’s base.>**”

“I see, we will reach you in five minutes.” Honoka’s face tensed while saying that line knowing that there would be a dangerous battle that would happen eventually.

“ **< Roger that, be careful…over.>**” Umi ended the communication.

Eli gulped and then turned on her pocket flash light due to her fear of the dark.

“Okay, we are going out!” Honoka started walking while the former third years released the safety of their guns with crisp clicks and followed their leader’s back.

It didn’t take them long to join Umi since they didn’t have to worry for traps and patrolling personnel but they had to walk a little more until they reached the area and when they did, they were looking at the enemy base at a distance of hundred meters away through binoculars.

The base area was wide and had six watchtowers with six guards each that overlook the safety of the place with its big spot lights, K9 dogs that were patrolling the area with its masters, machine guns and heavily armed personnel stationed at all the right areas and armored vehicles parked perfectly to utilize speed in case of emergencies.

“Wow, it’s like an army base was established here~” Nico said that while whistling in amazement.

“Someone really invested a lot of money just for their services…”Eli sighed in defeat for this troublesome mission and just cursed their luck.

“Maybe it’s a rival group or company of our client?” Nozomi’s muffled voice came from the mouth piece of her gas mask that covered her expression. She was definitely making a tired face behind the mask Eli thought.

“The armored vehicles might become troublesome if we are going to get away from here with the Ojou-sama.” Nico looked intently at the vehicles.

The group was regretting not letting Kotori bring her Barrett Sniper which is an Anti-Tank rifle that specializes destroying heavy armored vehicles such as tanks and Humvees.

Honoka just smiled then asked their outstanding sniper her situation.

“Kotori-chan? Did the little bird have its eyes on its prey?” With a tone that carried assurance, Honoka inquired.

“ **< Yeah, I am locked and loaded. It might be a little difficult but I can handle them.>**” Kotori’s steady breathing was heard from the communicator in their ears. Seeing that Kotori herself is pumped, everyone smiled.

“Don’t worry Kotori, I will help in sabotaging the vehicles so that you will have an easy time focusing against the armed personnel inside.” Eli said that while seeing her backpacks that held some C4 inside.

“ **< Copy that and thanks Eli-chan.>**” Kotori sighed in relief.

“I will assist you then.” Taking one of the backpacks that Eli bought, Umi took some C4 to help ease the burden on Kotori and Eli.

“Thanks Umi, let’s do a great job together again.” Eli grinned while after saying her gratitude, Umi just smiled back.  

“Alright everyone! Tsubasa-san’s distraction will happen anytime now so be ready to storm in.” Honoka ordered while fixing her posture properly with the rifle in her hands.

The watch on the wrist of every participant of this mission showed just twenty seconds before becoming 8pm which was the initial time to start the mission.

Then came the sounds of a helicopter propeller and the engines of about 10 Humvees from the northern part of the base, panicked voices from the former Special Forces personnel on the ground and the big alarm signifying enemy intruders resounded on the once quiet base.

The helicopter that approached the base was a Military Helicopter that was used on Asian countries like Japan and is dubbed as the _Ninja_.

The Humvees was specially playing a rhythmic beat of a song which was quite catchy to the ears with its speakers.

The guards on the watch towers turned their spotlights to the direction where the sounds came from and then started firing on the oncoming intruders while the people on the ground braced for the coming battle with the people on the Humvees.

The time was 8pm.

 _“Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing_  
Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing  
Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing  
Dancing, dancing! Let me do!”

A melodic group of voices from some girls was heard from the Humvees speakers and the helicopter arrived while shooting its missiles to the area around a watchtower making it fall in the process.

Blasting the enemy with its attached Gatling gun, the _Ninja_ continued to pick its victims one by one.

“Wow…. A-RISE never fails at impressing…” Nico said that while holding her breath with admiration.

“I guess that they did not lose their touch yet.” Eli scratched her cheeks wryly with her finger.

“It really is flashy and cool as they had said.” Umi stared at the commencing battle on the main entrance of the base.

 _Party shocking party, are you ready to get started?_  
(Come here, right over here)  
Party shocking party, the world is turning  
(Come here, right over here)

The song that was playing from the speakers on the Humvees was one of the famous songs that A-RISE sang while they were school idols in the **_“Love Live”_** competition a few years ago. The name of the song is “Shocking Party” and it was really a shocking party for the people occupying the base indeed.

When the Humvees reached the main entrance, they rammed the gate and the people who were assigned to the Gatling Guns started shooting the people on the ground that came to intercept them.

The mercenary men from A-RISE who were inside the Humvees went outside of the vehicles and hid behind walls of the base while trading bullets with the enemy in turns.

The enemies were no pushovers either; they have also taken down some of the men from the A-RISE team and used some heavy guns against the Humvees and made them explode.

Gunshots and the agonizing screams of pain from men became the melody, smoke and burnt woods with the tint of concrete dust on air became the fragrance, and the irregular high pressured blood being pumped to the heart and heighted senses from the adrenaline rush became the power used on this battlefield.

A modern everyday battle that uses men that holds guns and ballistic weapons and aiming for the death of their fellow men.

“ **< Honoka-san? Come in Honoka-san?>**” Tsubasa’s voice was heard on the earpiece of everyone while seeing that the helicopter continued shooting at the enemy forces on the ground. Tsubasa was probably the one who was piloting the Japanese Ninja Military Helicopter while using its mini-gun and missiles.

“ **< Did you guys like the distraction we mad- Woah! That was a close one!>**” A guy from the opposing side who was on a roof used a RPG and tried to make the bird in the sky fall down. However, the helicopter dodged it in time.

“Tsubasa-san!!”Honoka panicked at what happened a moment ago when she saw that sight, the others where no different.

“ **< Don’t worry! We are fine! Continue with the mission!>**” The helicopter went past them and then turned back to the base to fire its missiles again.

Hearing that their comrades where fine, they sighed with relief.

“Alright, let’s go!”Honoka’s voice had the commanding tone which gave motivation to everyone present around her.

“Yes!” With that answer and determination being felt from it, the group charged in to rescue the VIP.

* * *

**KOTORI’S P.O.V**

Lying in a prone position, I set my right eye on my enemies through the scope of my Remington RSASS.

I guess that the talk I had with Umi-chan before arriving her had calmed me down significantly.

I am about 1000 meters away from the base, hiding between the tall trees just in case if my position were to be compromised. 

“ **< Kotori-chan… Take out the people in the watch tower in front us…>**” I heard Nozomi-chan’s muffled voice through my right ear; she was probably wearing her trademark mask right now.

“Wait for a moment.” I replied while adjusting the sniper sight to have better accuracy.

I saw Honaka-chan with Nozomi-chan through the scope as they were taking cover near the fences while hiding from the sight of the enemies; I hope that the enemies won’t notice them.

While Umi-chan and Eli-chan were going stealthily to the area where the armored vehicles were parked, they were going to plant bombs on the armored cars since it might become a bit of a problematic matter if it were to be used by the bad guys and follow them using it so I need to thank them later since it will keep me from focusing on the drivers later.

If they successfully planted the C4 on the cars then they would have to rendezvous with Honoka-chan and Nozomi-chan and then provide cover when Nico-chan comes out with the VIP.

Nico-chan chooses to go solo and is trying to reach the supposed location where the VIP is being held while maneuvering between the intervals where the spotlight did not went through. She is fast at her work like always be it killing bad guys or making our clothes when we were school Idols.

I just hope that she doesn’t push herself too much.

I breathed in air to slow and relax my mind before setting my aim on the head of the person who was using the spot light to follow the A-RISE helicopter.

“Just like what Nico-chan taught me, a steady aim will lead to a steady kill…” I voiced my thoughts out to no one particular.

 I rested my index finger on the trigger of the rifle, holding my breath and…. then pulled it.

“Bang…”

* **BANG** *

A loud gunshot resounded through the night’s air that came from the sniper rifle.

The bullet that was shot pierced the head of a guard and the body fell from the watch tower, noticing that one of their buddies was shot and killed in front of them; the other five looked at each other, confused on the situation only to realize what was happening a second later but it was late for them.

Seeing the first person that I shot was hit, I moved the sniper rifle on to my next prey like a steady machine and locked my sight on him.

“Next one…” I pulled the trigger of my trusted sniper rifle with no hesitation at all.

* **BANG** *

Another shot was heard and another man fell down from the tower.

That’s how I kill to protect what’s precious to me and will not let that _accident_ happen once again.

* * *

“ _Shit! There are enemies here!_ ” The man spoke in English while trying to warn his comrades only to get shot in the upper area of his head. A shot was then aimed to the spotlight to give more leeway for Nico since it will disrupt the way the enemies will try to find the other intruders.

“Nice Job Kotori-chan…”Nozomi praised her junior through the communicator and looked to her left to see Honoka chewing a piece of bread while eyeing for an opportunity to distract the other enemies.

Yes, it was a plan where they will stretch the opposing forces area of operations thin then rescue the hostage while the base is in a chaotic state. First, A-RISE will be the main distraction and will keep most of the enemy’s attention on them. Second, Kotori will lay covering fire and will shot to keep them distracted since they will be wary of another force that is attacking them from the side. Third, Umi and Eli will plant bombs to distract and cripple the opposing force from following their escape path.  And lastly, bag their “Ojou-sama” as Nico liked to call her and get the fuck out before anything bad happens.

“Hmm… I wonder if Umi-chan and Eli-chan finished their task…” Honoka hugged her rifle after pocketing the wrapper and placed a finger on her lips to tap on it.

“Honoka-chan~ I know that you are fired up tonight since it will make Yazawa-sama happy but we shouldn’t do anything rash, okay?” Seeing her leader like that, Nozomi warned her not to do anything that will compromise the mission.

“Geez... I know that…” Honoka grumbled while pouting and repositioned her rifle to its original position on her hands.

A gust of wind came from above when the _Ninja_ that Tsubasa was on, passed above them.

“Its fine then~” Staring at her submachine gun and chuckling, Nozomi adjusted her grip on the P90 and waited for the go signal of her twin-tailed short best friend.

“ **< Honoka-san? Come in, Honoka-san?>**” Tsubasa’s voice was heard from the earpiece.

“Yes, what is it Tsubasa-san?”

 “ **< I think that my helicopter can’t handle the heat anymore and I used most of my arsenal already…>**” Tsubasa’s voice had a sorry tone.

Honoka then stared at the flying helicopter and found out that it didn’t have any missiles left while the ammo on its Gatling gun is low.

“I understand, you can leave the rest of the work to us!” Honoka had an assuring tone when she replied to the other group’s leader.

“ **< Thank you, I am leaving Erena in charge of the remaining men on the front gate; call her if you need some manpower on your area.>**” Tsubasa seemed like she didn’t want to leave the place with the tone of her voice.

“Hehe! Don’t worry about us and yeah, we will contact Erena-san if the situation calls for it.” Laughing, Honoka replied with energy to show that they will be fine and the leader of A-RISE doesn’t have anything to worry about.

Cutting off the radio connection between the two leaders, the energetic leader looked at Nozomi and grinned. Seeing that bright smile, Nozomi removed her face mask and faced the orange haired girl.

“Oh my, you are really excited and it is contagious Honoka-chan~” The purple haired girl smiled back.

“I won’t be called ‘Sweet Magnum’ (OMG, help me think of a better Nickname for Honoka) if I weren’t eccentric and happy, right?”

“Yeah, you are right. You really did earn that title fairly, remember the day when Ryouma-san found out about your popularity and he was surprised.” Nozomi smiled at the memory.

“Father got worried too much to the point that he would force me to bring my family’s best men as escorts for our missions, it was so much trouble telling him not to worry.” While Honoka grimaced remembering the scene.

“It was something really.”

“Yeah and we have Nico-chan to thank for it.”

Amused by the memory that they suddenly remembered, they both smiled in appreciation while awaiting the ‘GO’ signal of the person who showed them this world.

* * *

**ELI’s P.O.V**

_Thank God that there is a source of light at this base… Not being able to see in the dark is scary…_

I thought that while sprinting to the next wall that Umi was on when I saw a group of armed men pass by us, seemingly going to the area where the fight between their comrades and the men from A-RISE is currently being held.

“Kotori? Where should we go? Go Left or go Right?” When I arrive near Umi, I heard her communicating with our trusted over-watch while she was laying low.

“ **< Turn left but be careful since there are some bad guys on that side that you will meet in a few seconds.>**” The little bird replied with the sound of her sniper rifle being heard as she continued her job as our eyes and support, we began on sprinting.

“Roger that.” I replied then pulled my combat specific knife from its holster on my lower back while running.

Following Kotori’s directions, Umi sprinted forward past me and then kneeled on her right knee near a wall, pulled her daggers from their holders, two at each of her hands then turned around the corner and threw it.

As I was nearing her, I heard some muffled groans. It seems that she threw the sharp objects at their throats, killing with high accuracy that leaves no noise, as expected of the girl who is titled as ‘(Nickname of Umi)’. I couldn’t even help her, taking    all the work upon her, it’s so like her. 

As I was re-sheathing the blade back to its holster while thinking deeply, I heard a voice breaking my train of thoughts.

“Let’s go.” The navy haired girl got up from her kneeling position began sprinting again.

I ran behind her since I was carrying a heavy gun with me and half a bag of explosives, not even five seconds has passed and I saw four bodies lying on the floor impaled with Umi’s daggers in their throats.

“No time to spare for doing a _maid job._ ” I spoke while passing the corpses. The ‘maid job’ here is meant to hide the bodies, a little customized army style language that we girls made and use now due to the influence from playing First Person shooting games that Nico forced us to play when we were training.

“But once they find those bodies, things will get hectic.” The knife specialist sighed as she continued to look forward in case that there were enemies ahead.

 As we were running, our sniper’s voice resounded through our right ear.

“ **< It seems that the area is clear in front of you but be careful, I need to keep Nico-chan in my sights so I won’t be able to watch over you guys.>**” Kotori’s gunshots is still resonating as we were running.

“You have done enough, let us do the rest.” I spoke as we rounded another corner.

“Thank you Kotori and don’t push yourself too much.” Umi replied as she was placing her right eye on her holographic sight of her rifle for a steady aim in case we see enemies in front of us.

“ **< Little Bird, out.> **Chucking, Kotori cut off her communication and focused her main job as being Nico’s over-watch.

 Umi smiled faintly as we were running straight ahead in a hallway that appeared to lead us to where the means of transportation of the opponents were placed.

“Let’s tell Ho-“

***BARK***

Something had jumped to Umi’s right flank from a corner but she was quick to react and stabbed it with her right back thigh’s knife, her main _knife_.

The creature had fallen down to the ground and was whimpering, it turned out to be a K9 that had apparently lost its owner or was set loose so it could find sneaky personnel.

“Sorry…” Umi knelt down and pulled her knife out of the poor mutt’s side and swiftly stabbed the heart so the dog can be let off its misery.

“Are you okay?” I called out to her as she stood up; she smiled wryly at my concern while putting the bloodied knife back at its holster and spoke.

“Yeah, let’s just get this done…” We began sprinting again and Umi contacted our leader.

“Honoka, we are nearing the targets. How is the situation on your side?”

“ **< Umi-chan!>**” Our leader’s loud voice echoed through the earpieces making a ringing noise that made me and Umi cringe at the sound.

“ **< Shh… Don’t be loud, Honoka-chan.>**” I heard Nozomi’s clear voice and it seems that she is not wearing her mask. I don’t know how she does it but her voice had always calmed me in mysterious ways.

“ **< How are you holding up, Elicchi?>**” She spoke again asking me how I am feeling, I bet that she is concerned of my problem dealing with darkness.

“I am fine and with Umi too. There is nothing to worry about it if we are working together, right?” I replied to the communicator while looking at the blue haired knife expert.

“Yeah.” Came her modest reply.

“ **< What’s this? What’s this? I think that I am hearing the chorus of “Storm in Lover”!>**” Our leader voice resounded reminding me that she is too loud for their safety.

“Honoka, not _now_ and please lower your voice for your own good…” I reminded her while whispering in an attempt to divert the topic so that Nozomi would just let our junior slip of a tongue to not bother her and since we have had arrived at the area.    

“ **< Sorry… Sorry…>**” She apologized but I heard a muffled shout of a man in the background.

“Did you just get found out and did Nozomi just take care of him, right?” I sighed when I imagined what had happened at my comrade’s side as I was scanning the area of people, Umi on high alert.

“ **< Ugh… How did you find out?>**” Came her reply with a tint of apology for messing up and not being careful.

This leader of mine, she has no sense of responsibility and I see Umi sighing, I tap her shoulder with my left hand before she could begin her sermon.

“Let her be, Nozomi is with her so it’s going to be fine.”

“You are right, I forgot that most of the time we get in trouble, it’s either you Nico and Honoka are the people who came up with crazy ideas to bail us out.” The knife expert relaxed after saying that.

“Is that supposed to be a complement?” We giggle at my reply.

“ **< Are you guys done by the way?>**” The cheerful voice of Honoka resounded again.

“We didn’t even start.” I replied while peeking through a gap in the wall. Seeing that there are about fifteen armed men watching the surrounding parameter and oh my… A tank…

“How in the world did a tank end up in the Amazons?” Umi spoke what was in my mind.

There were another five armed men who arrived and spoke to the leader who were looking after their vehicles and then they got on one Humvee, it seem that they are going to assist the battle on the main gate.

“ **< A tank…>**” The normally cheerful tone of voice became serious making me a bit uncomfortable, it seems that Umi too have heard it from Honoka.

“H-Honoka! Don’t worry about us and stick to the plan!” I hurriedly placated our leader to avoid complications and to lower the chances of something going wrong.

“ **< Umm… If you say so Eli-chan…>**” My leader’s voice seemed to relent and it was a good thing.

“We will begin our task in thirty seconds, there are fifteen lookers and we need to clean them up.” I brought back the main topic that went down the pits, signaling Umi to shoot them in my mark with my left hands.

“ **< Okay… Good Luck.>**” She replied with a monotonous tone that was so unlike her and Umi had to stifle her laugh, it’s her first time today since our flight few hours ago.

I gripped the fore grip of the Light Machine Gun and placed my finger on the trigger already done choosing my targets, Umi done with hers too.

“ _Let them fall._ ” These words left my mouth in Russian.

A barrage of shots resounded from the guns and at a matter of seconds the men fell down one by one with death cries.

“The parameter is clear but the shots should have alerted other patrols of what happened here.” Umi jumped from the cover while opening her pack and went to the direction of the tank; I also did the same but went to a Humvee instead thanking God that they didn’t use the tank against our A-RISE comrades at the main gate.

“Let’s get out of here in two minutes.” I stuck the C4 under the backside of the tires, hoping that the number of bombs we bought will be enough for the disabling the force that will try to bite us at the back.

“Okay.” Sticking C4 on the railings of the tank, Umi replied back.

We did our part here and now the waiting time of our center to shine brightly tonight.

“It’s now up to you, Nico.”

* * *

**NICO’s P.O.V**

I jumped forward while stabbing a man at the back directly to his heart making him shout in agony before dying, that death cry didn’t last long when I twisted the handle of the knife and made the sharp object lodged in his heart turn – effectively killing the tall man in front me. Hearing the steady rhythm of the little bird’s Semi Automatic Sniper Rifle firing in intervals, I pulled my combat knife out from the dead corpse and watched it fell to the ground.

“Kotori?” I tapped my ear piece while putting the bloodied knife on my left thigh then began sprinting while speaking with our over-watch.

“ **< Yes, Nico-chan?>**” My perfect sniper that I, Yazawa Nico have personally taught replied instantly.

I hate to admit it but she is getting better and _better_ with her sniping skills and accuracy. I taught her real good.

“Am I nearing the supposed location or not?” I spoke while avoiding a patrol of five men armed with submachine guns that had found one of the few bodies of their comrades that I killed earlier.

“ **< You are doing just fine, look at all the fans that are searching for you.>**” Kotori chuckled seemingly amused at the panicking men that is going to and fro in search of the intruder which is me.

 “It’s not funny Kotori…” I grumbled as I pulled a flash bang that can blind people for a short duration from a holster attached to my back, I plan to throw it to the earlier patrolling guys that I avoided.

“ **< Slipping up is so ‘Ultra Rare’ to happen for you Nico-chan, what happened to you to the point of forgetting to do the maid job? Is something wrong? Are you hurt?>**” Her normally cheery voice now had concern laced with it making me feel guilty but I can’t just say that I was feeling lethargic to even bother hiding the body of the first one that I killed tonight.

_It’s because of the fight that I had with Maki-chan… Why can’t she just accept that she is in the wrong…?_

I pulled the pin.

“I was distracted, okay…” I replied causally while throwing the cylindrical object from my hand at the patrolling group that had their formation broken when they found the body that I left behind minutes ago; I then pulled my dual medium length Katanas from their scabbards that was being held at my back with a crisp ringing that I always liked to hear as a child. It always reminded me of those days when _Papa_ _was alive_ and showed me his smile.

“Time to show your talons, Yazawa Nico.”

The flash bang exploded right in the middle causing the armed men to shout in pain in unison, taking that as my sign I dashed from the wall that I was hiding at and hacked the nearest one in front of me in a diagonal upward right slash causing his body to spray blood from the cut that he received.  

Before the body could fall to the ground, I already had stabbed another man through his head and then dashed to the next one to his left. When the two corpses touched the ground, I had already slashed the abdomen of a man who was still gripping his eyes with his hands due to the pain of the flash – making him vomit blood from his mouth and his body slouched forward when my blade had passed through him.

I still have three seconds remaining from the flash bang effect, I calculated from seeing the other two guys who were slowly gaining balance and awareness.

Heh, they will really get freaked out when they see what happened to their comrades but nah, sorry pals. I will put you out of your miseries _now_.

I rotated both my Katanas at my hands and then threw it to their direction at the same time.

When they had opened their eyes, they saw my swords coming at them but they couldn’t react in time and got pierced directly between the eyes causing them to die instantly. The force of my throws had thrown their bodies away to a little distance; seeing that the five people around me had fallen to the ground, I then moved to grab the things that I had thrown with a sigh.

“ **< Wow… You call that distracted but it was so amazing Nico-chan… I couldn’t follow your movements at all moments ago.>**” The little bird’s high pitched voice carried amazement in it making me smile wryly.

“It’s already a given since it’s me and you have seen much more impossible feats done already so why are you acting surprised when I do this much?” I honestly don’t think that I did anything out of the ordinary with the things that I do when we have operations but they always shower me with praises and I don’t like it at all.

Yeah, I like it when they praise my cuteness and doing things concerning Idol Stuff but praising me of doing dirty work is different and I really don’t like it. _Not that I will tell them about it though._

“ **< If you say so… But you really did great Nico-chan!>**” Kotori giggled at my reply.

_This little stun had wasted me 10 seconds… I really am distracted... Maybe I should apologize to her when we get done here… But that will make me look weak and needy… This stupid pride of mine…_

I thought idly on why I was doing badly tonight while walking to retrieve the dual swords though being careful not to make a noise in case there are other group of people lurking in the area.

 “ _M-M-Monster…_ ” An agonizing voice caught my attention when I pulled my twin Katanas from the heads of the fallen men. Turning around to look at where the sound came from, I saw the man who I slashed at his abdomen on the ground looking up at me sweating badly while clutching his stomach and body twitching. On the ground, his UMP45 had apparently blocked some part of my cut and saving his life from my blow seconds before. I slashed my twin blades to the ground to get the blood out of its blades then re-sheathing it back to its scabbards. I knelt down picking a pistol from one of the holsters of his fallen comrades; conveniently it had a suppressor on it to lessen the sound of the shot and proceeded to walk to him.

“ _Sorry for not killing you in one blow, it made you experience pain similar to the Japanese Seppuku._ ” I lined the pistol to his forehead. 

“ _A-a L-little g-girl…?_ ” The man spoke breathlessly when he saw my figure completely, shocked beyond relief. Normally, this sentence would have insulted me but I am _working_ now so I should stick to being a _professional_ , keeping a stoic face to hide the agonizing thing that I would do in the few next seconds to the man laying in front of me.

“ _Yeah, I am just a little girl so please let go off your worldly desires and go to the afterlife in peace._ ” I replied in a perfect American accent English while flashing a smile full of melancholy at him.

“ _N-never knew that I w-will meet my end at the h-hands of a little girl but I am glad…_ ” The man coughed blood as he spoke and then showed a dry smile with his twitching blood covered mouth.

_He is glad…? I have met different kinds of people and some of them had said something similar like his words… When I was a child… My Papa had explained the true history of my family, clan and nature to me… Knowing that I will step into a dark hell hole, I prepared myself as a child and here I am now…_

_Taking the life of a person to just save another._

“ _You are showing a pained expression… Little girl… Don’t be…_ ” It seems that I am really am distracted, showing a weak expression when I should have already gotten used to this.

The man took deep breaths and showed determination in his dying eyes while taking off his communicator; it seems that he wants to do something.

 “ _This sinful profession can take your life in a second if you lose your focus and showed mercy on your enemies …_ ” Surprisingly he didn’t cough blood as he spoke; I hummed to show that I was listening. “ _But hey… do me a favor and do what you have said and send me to the afterlife._ ”

His death wish resounded in my head, it sounded hopeful and pleading too. It seems that he have suffered in life.

“ _Sure._ ” I lined the barrel of the pistol to his head once again.

“ _One last thing… Can I know your name and what are you called…?_ ” This guy is sure is talkative for a dying man but I will humor him since I made him suffer too much.

“ _Yazawa Nico. ‘Raven of the End’._ ”

“ _I see… Even a Monster of the Eastern Parts has emotions too…_ ” He chuckled and then looked at the sky. I smiled sadly at the word ‘emotions’ since I know that this line of work should not have it.

“ _Well then, Miss Yazawa… Do the honors…_ ”  The man closed his eyes as he smiled one last time, “ _Honey. I am coming for you._ ”

“Rest in Peace.” I pulled the trigger, “This job is so much worse than my side one.” Letting the handgun fall to the ground, I walked away from the body and then began running to my target.

“ **< Nico-chan…>**”

“Yeah.”

“ **< Let me bake you some cheesecake when we get back?>**”

“Yeah.” I replied once again dully. This is getting tiring but I need to keep my act together. Not for me but for them and for _her_ too.

Running for three minutes around the directions Kotori have given to me, I stopped and instantly took cover to hide and saw the warehouse and the sharpened looks of the patrolling men who were hiding in behind walls and barricades. It seems that stealth won’t be an option, guess that I have to use my Uzis for this one.

“Kotori,” Her name left my mouth with a sigh and I grabbed one smoke bomb from a holster at the back, “keep me backed up.” throwing the sphere object that was in my hands into an arc to their position repeating what I did minutes ago.

“ **< Okay Nico-chan.>**” Her firm voice resounded as smoke started to rise from the ball and I dashed out from my cover to kill other people once again.

*A disgusting cycle that I so hated would once again happen against my will and it seems that it won’t be changing anytime soon.*

_I hate myself for dragging those Angelic Girls to this hell…_

* **BANG** *

Bullets left my guns and shouts reverberated as a result of my practiced actions.

* * *

**Maki P.O.V**

_The stars on this side of the planet shine brightly than the ones back at Japan… Maybe it’s due to not having so many city lights that overshadows the ones on the sky… I wonder if Nico-chan stopped to look at the sky… No I don’t think she would do that… But then again, this senior of mine had surprised me so many times that I lost count… She is the brightness star that I laid my eyes on actually…_

Staring at the dark sky that had glittering white sand which was stars while sitting on the get-away Humvee’s hood, I immersed myself with idle thoughts while twirling a strand of my hair, an old habit of mine that I can’t get rid off since I started middle-school when I thought of something too deeply or when I feel that I am in an uncomfortable situation.

A sudden breeze of the wind found my uncovered arms, the creatures of the jungle going wild as the noises from the battle were so new to them and were not accustomed to it but I kept on ignoring my surroundings and just sat there.

“Hmm, It looks like the A-RISE boys are letting loose out there~” A cheery voice came from a few feet to my right. Turning my head to the source, I saw my two friends sitting on a vehicle that was beside mine, a customized Humvee that will provide cover for the one that I sat on.

“Fans sure would do anything for their idols.” Rin spoke again while eyeing the situation through binoculars that she held.

“Don’t underestimate what they can do if they were going to get handshakes and smiles as a reward Rin-chan.” Hanayo’s voice as she was busy reloading the cartridges of the mini-gun on top of the Humvee was firm but held a sense of warmth. I guess that being a co-fan like the men who were fighting at the base gave her a sense of camaraderie with them.

Well, they do deserve some credit since they are men that were trained by the JSDF.

I lay down on the hood as I thought on how our life had turned out like this, reminiscing on the day that changed it.

“Hey Rin and Hanayo, you girls have no regrets entering this kind of life, right?” I know I had asked this question many times before but I need to hear their answers verbally like always, I am a spoiled girl after all and I have insecurities too.

“I believe that we all agreed to do this together Maki-chan and all for Nico-chan’s sake too, right?” Hanayo soft voice had determination laced on it and it made me smile, she really had changed during the course of this year.

“μ's would be always the nine of us, no more and no less. Nico-chan is a part of μ's and it’s normal to help her, nya!” Rin’s answer made me giggle a little, yeah, we are μ's or more like De μ's now.

“Thanks for always answering this repetitive question of mine, I really appreciate it.” I word out my gratitude towards their friendship and not abandoning Nico-chan where she really need it.

_But hmph! Nico-chan should be more like these two and not be a jerk like always! How come she denies me the desire of her meeting my Papa for the second time! I know that ‘first impression lasts’ but what she did saved my soul but! Stupid! Stupid Nico-chan! So stubborn and a coward! It’s not like this would be ‘A dinner with your girlfriend’s parents’ like she thought would be! Maybe… Papa wouldn’t interrogate the future Boss of the all powerful Yakuza of Japan right?_

_I mean, I knew from Mother (Nico’s Mother) that Nico-chan’s Father used to be friends with Papa but that doesn’t mean that he would go easy on her. If I thought about it like that, Nico-chan might be right this time… But how could she have her way when I had to suffer under Mother’s interrogative gaze during our stay at the Yazawa Estate for a whole year! She needs to suffer her portion too! Idiot Nico-chan!!!!_

“-chan!!! Maki-chan!!! Are you listening to us!? Nya!?” Rin’s shout resounded to my eardrums making it ring.

“Ow, sorry… I was just thinking about something…” I replied and realized that heat was creeping onto my face due to my embarrassment of not listening to what they were saying.

“I thought that you went to sleep, you were tossing around a lot and it felt that you were having a difficulty relaxing on the car’s hood.” The orange haired spoke once again while eyeing me with suspicion.

“I-It’s nothing…” I got up from my lying position and replied instinctively, regretting the sputtering of my voice that came out of my mouth, I hoped that they wouldn’t know what I was thinking before.

“Is it about Nico-chan?” The olive-haired girl’s soft voice tore through the winds and reached my ears.

_Hanayo! I trusted you! What the heck!?_

“N-No! It’s not!” Damn. Really, my throat? Are you betraying me, why did you make me croak that sentence weirdly!

“Aha! You should be honest with us Maki-chan~” Rin is ecstatic like she got a new flavor of ramen handed to her. Nope, not going to bite that bait Rin, I learned from my past mistakes.

“You should just make up with her,” I shifted my burning face to Hanayo in attempt to ignore Rin’s remark, “and not force her to do what she doesn’t like to do. It would hurt both of you.” Hmm… Hanayo’s words do have a point.

“Okay… I would do that…” I pout at them and got off the Humvee’s hood and picked the AK-47 rifle that lay on the bumper while wearing a beret on my head.

“Maki-chan sure has changed.” I heard Rin’s voice and I flashed a smile at her direction.

“Must be the affect of being the Number One Idol in the Universe’s lover I guess.” I replied coolly while going to their direction earning soft giggles from the duo.

I believe that we all have changed one way or another and I don’t know if it was the best or for the worst but one thing is for sure, I don’t regret entering this life to help the person that I have fallen in love for.

“Hey Hanayo, let me be the one who would use Puncher-chan today, can I?” I suddenly had the mood to be daring tonight and I bet that I would look gorgeous when I fire those rounds. I would love to make Nico-chan’s jaw drop like I have always done, thinking of her bewildered face excites me.

“Sure Maki-chan! Then I guess that I would have to drive the bailout vehicle, hope that I can do it properly…” Good, Hanayo have agreed to swap roles for this operation but she doubted herself if she could pull it or not.

I looked away from her lilac eyes and faced Rin who was at the driver’s seat, asking for her support to cheer Hanayo up from her usual ‘self beating’.

“You are too modest Hanayo,” I began as I opened the second door to the armored car, “Maki-chan is right Kayo-chin, your hacking skills helped us at numerous occasions!” Rin continued after me as she got out of the car from the main door, “B-But hacking is different from bailing out!” Hanayo cried out as she slipped to the other seat at the second row of the vehicle, I lay my rifle on the second seat that is beside the driver one and sat beside Hanayo while Rin entered through door I opened and sat on my left side.

“Hmph, excuses.” I snorted and lay my head on her shoulder, “If you deny your hacking skills then I would have to add your unique feats I guess.” Rin hugged my side and smiled smugly at Hanayo’s direction, “And we know how you hate it when we praise you that way, nya~” and spoke.

“Nooo~!!! Don’t make me remember the crazy stuff I did!!! Please!!!” Heh, she screamed and flailed around, it means that we got her.

“Then don’t belittle yourself, Hanayo.” I grabbed her left hand and locked my eyes on her. “You are a strong girl and the rest of the members all know it.” I felt Rin’s hand atop mine, “Kayo-chin is the strongest among all of us!” and squeezed our hands.

“G-Geez… Did you girls really have to hit me below the belt like that…? When I clearly said that I don’t want to remember it…” Oh, she is pouting! Looks like we managed to calm her, I grinned at Rin and giggled.

“Yeah, it’s your punishment, nya!” Rin giggled too then separated from the group hug that she had made a minute ago, leaving the car and started stretching outside.

“You would do fine.” I left Hanayo’s side as she hummed in response and went through a hole in the vehicle’s roof where the mini-gun was located.

Checking the condition of Puncher-chan once again if she would get a malfunction or not I spoke to Rin to give the binoculars that she was using minutes ago to me. Rin obliged and threw her binoculars to my direction and I caught it.

I peered through the binoculars and started to look all over the place for Nico-chan.

“Ah, there she is.” I voiced my thoughts as my eyes landed on a figure that dashed into a smoke covered area while shooting, she hit several men through the fog and some bodies fell without her looking at them, it seems Kotori is backing her up… They really do make a great team and it makes me a bit jealous of their chemistry although I won’t tell that to anyone.

“Rin, Hanayo. Nico-chan is going to enter the hot zone in a few seconds, get ready.” I threw the zooming device back to Rin and mentally prepared myself to shoot.

Hanayo got out of Rin’s car, bringing her Striker along with her and jogged to the other car while Rin went to the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“Let’s make this perfect.” I spoke coolly and heard the two girls cheer at my words making me smile.

_Nico-chan, prepare yourself for an awesome entrance._

I grabbed with my two hands the triggers of Puncher-chan and waited for the flare that would sign our entrance to the battlefield.

* * *

“ _Intruders!_ ” A shout filled with alarm along with gunshots resounded outside the warehouse.

“ _So this area is their real target after all. Get ready for a shot out you fags!_ ” A man with a beard who seems to be the leader of this base ordered the ten men who were tasked to look over the hostage.

The hostage sat on a metal a chair with ropes tying the limbs and a bloodied white sack on the head to cover the face.

“ _We can’t see anything through this smoke!!_ ”

“ _What the hell!? We can’t they be kille-Gah!!!_ ” A scream was heard outside followed by complete silence later making the men nervous.

“ _The hell was that!_ ” A person who hid behind a crate shouted in fear while nervously gripping his assault rifle.

“ _Suck it up fucker!_ ” The leader stood behind the hostage and lit a cigarette that was on his mouth then proceeded to position a pistol near the hostage’s head.

“ _If bullets can hurt them then it can kill them!_ ” The bearded man roared to boost the morale of his men. “ _Aren’t you men that came from the best of the best of your dammed countries army!? If so, then there is noth-_ “

***Blast***

A blast of pure white illuminated the slightly dark interior of the warehouse and the men who didn’t hide behind obstacles as covers got blinded making them shout in pain, several small red flares were then thrown inside and lit the big room with its red color.

Taking the chance, Kotori began picking off the people inside. Bullets began breaking the glass on the second floor as it hit the head of the person who hid behind the crate.

“ _They even got a sniper!?_ ” The leader was now panicking when he saw that his men fell around him one by one until he was the only person left from his group.

Nico walked through the main door with steady steps towards the only two living occupants in the warehouse.

“ _S-Stop right there if you don’t want a hole in his head!!!_ ” The cigarette fell from his mouth as he threatened to kill the hostage.

“ _His head?_ ” Nico tilted her head at the words uttered by the hysterical man. She tapped into her earpiece to speak with Kotori while raising her right hand that held the submachine gun and faced it into the direction of the leader.

 “It seems that the Intel is off.” Nico suppressed a scoff as she spoke with Kotori, the situation was getting troublesome for her.

“ _A little Asian girl!?_ ” When the leader saw the illuminated figure properly, he screamed in shock. “ _Wait!? Jesus Christ! You’re Mist!?_ ” That title made Nico frown, it is one of the many titles she got was referred to in the underground society. It seems that the bearded man now knew who attacked the base as he was twitching in fear.

“Not these again, take out his leg and I will take his hand.” She lowered her Uzi and pulled out her combat knife, Nico whispered her orders to their over-watch.

“ **< Sure!>**” As soon as Nico heard the reply, she threw the knife instantly to the direction of the hand that held the pistol.

The leader kneeled when he felt a hot object piercing his thigh then in the second that followed by, a painful sharp thing at the back of his hand.

“Aaaahhh!!!” He screamed when his nerves processed what happened to his body, lying on the ground while holding his thigh.

Nico resumed her stride to the person who sat on the chair while pulling out her katana to cut off the ropes that binds him.

“Hmm… The man is the British Air Force uniform. I think that we should bring him with us Kotori.”  The sniper hummed in response as Nico cut off the ropes and took off the sack to reveal a European man who had his face covered with bruises and blonde hair disheveled, completely knocked out.

“ **< Nico-chan, I need to leave your side for awhile… It seems that they sent a squad to look for me...>**” Kotori’s whispering voice broke Nico’s train of thoughts on how to deal with this problem they encountered. It seems that the constant flashing of her rifle gave out her position and the enemies wanted some revenge against the person who took so many of their comrades down.

“I see... Be careful and don’t do anything rash, okay? Try contacting someone for extraction.” Nico trusted Kotori enough to say this and cut off her communication. It would be a lie if she told that she didn’t worry for the ashen-haired girl but she, herself had taught Kotori on how to get away from predicaments and even saw the Sniper’s feats.  
“Everything would be okay, the last incident wouldn’t happen again…” She spoke her thoughts out aloud to reassure herself, the small red flares brightness had died and the room became dark.

“ _Mister? Hey! Wake up! We need to get out of here as soon as possible!_ ” Putting her katana back to its place on her back, Nico began on shaking the sleeping European with little force. The man eventually started stirring on the chair and soon opened his eyes.

When he became aware of his environment, he instantly clenched his hands and went for a right hook to the raven-haired’s face only to be dodged even before it was released.

“ _Who the bloody hell are you!?_ ”  As the fist tore through air, the man roared as he eyed Nico’s figure, it seems that his eyes has yet to adjust to the darkness of the big room which made him wary of the people in it.

“ _Dude ! Chill out! I was hired to save your ass. Be thankful that I accepted the job! I can’t believe that British men are brutes who would dare to punch a lady!_ ” Nico started complaining in light manner as she approached him once again, she didn’t really have any problems but she needed to make the tall man calm down before getting out of this place and so she joked to lower his defenses.

“ _Huh, an American woma- wait!? You’re an Asian!?_ ” The soldier let out a shocked gasp as the moonlight from the broken windows shone on Nico. Well, who can blame him since the accent he heard from the small framed girl was so heavily in an American one.

“ _I would love to chat with you but we are running out of time, pick up a rifle from the ground and let’s get the hell out of here!_ “ Nico ordered as she went to the neglected leader who kept on swearing at her, she kneeled beside him and spoke.

“ _Grit your teeth._ ” She pulled out her knife nonchalantly from his bloodied hand making him scream in pain during the process.

“ _M-Monster!_ ” He glared at her with fear evident in his eyes as he now knew who they had fought against. This act alone showed him how true the rumors are about a group of young girls who are so skilled in this godforsaken profession.

“ _If I were you, I would have taken out the knife from my hand throw it back to the person who threw it, killing them in the process but even you couldn’t do that. Heh, former Special Forces… I bet that you guys were the lowest of the low from your batches and got dropped out of the army._ ” Nico dully spoke as she stood up and faced the British man while putting her knife back.

His hands now held a submachine gun with four magazines attached to his waist.

“ _Got everything you need, then let’s go._ ”As she began on walking to the exit, the man spoke.

“ _What about that guy?_ ” He gestured to the leader who was now gasping for more air and skin paled from the lack of blood. “ _Not gonna do anything to him, he will die from blood loss or you can end his misery by killing him off._ ” Nico’s answer was simple, although she did kill the person from before to get him out of his misery, this was a different case and she didn’t want to do anymore than she did tonight.

The blonde man thought for some seconds before lining his gun to the bearded man’s direction and pulling the trigger. “ _Fair enough, thanks for the hospitality mate._ ”

Nico shrugged and started walking away until the soldier spoke again, halting her once again.

“ _What is it now?_ ” She huffed in reply and began on checking her remaining ammunitions.

“ _I want to ask you one thing before trusting you completely._ ”

“ _Sure, what do want to know?_ ” Nico was honestly getting irritated with the soldier since he kept on delaying the operation time-line and it might get disrupted if the enemies found out and got them pinned down in the warehouse but she couldn’t show it in her face. 

 “ _Who sent you?_ ” It was a basic question and Nico had to admit that she forgot to reveal her client to the young man but then again this profession has a tendency to make people doubts each other. There was always the chance that the blonde man might be a mercenary in disguise too.

Nico contemplated on exposing the individual who hired them while staring at the eyes of the man for a few seconds. She took her chances, if he was an enemy in disguise, the raven-haired can kill him off instantly, if not then it’s all the better for her situation.

“ _The one who sent us is Commander Wallcroft of the British Special Air Service._ ” She exhaled out her reply.

“ _Ah, the commander himself, he sure has a soft spot his only daughter._ ” The young man cackled and began on jogging to her direction, “ _But why Mercenaries and not the SAS?_ ” and ask other inquiry after he reached her.

She became relived to know that she didn’t have to kill him and turned around to face the exit.

“ _I have answered one question of yours already, ask your higher ups once you get back instead._ ” Nico began on jogging herself while reading the flare to signal that she had done her part.

“ _Fair enough._ ” The man replied as they went past the big door.

“ _Good._ ” Nico squeezed the trigger and a bright pink light flew into the dark sky from the flare gun.

“ _That would draw a lot of attention here._ ” The man eyed the bright pink star in the sky.

“ _I know and because of that, we need to regroup with my team so follow me._ ” She holstered the flare gun into a small pack behind her and began sprinting to the area where Honoka stayed at, directions already memorized when Kotori had told her a few minutes ago before entering.

* * *

The orange-haired girl started on firing as soon as she saw the go signal of Nico against a group of unfortunate personnel who came in to her line of sight when they went into the warehouse direction, surprising the group and killing some of them but had to hide behind cover when a barrage of retaliating fire came her way.

Honoka had kept her calm even when sounds of some bullets hit the concrete behind her and the rest flew above her head, rummaging for a frag grenade in her packs. “Oh, I got extra bread here. Lucky!”

“Nozomi-chan? Did you come across Nico-chan?” She asked as she pulled the pin out and she threw it into a group of four men who hid behind a rock, there were a horrified shout then an explosive noise reaching her ears a second later.

“< **Not yet Honoka-chan, it seems that Nicocchi had encountered a problem along the way. >**” Nozomi spoke through the earpiece, a few meters away from the battlefield since she was waiting to rendezvous with the raven-haired girl.

“I see, but you need to hurry since I can’t handle them if more reinforcements came from another part of the base.” Honoka spoke as she took turns on firing against the armed men only for her shots to miss since she had to duck her head under the concrete block when the barrage of bullets got intense, giving her no room to look where her enemies locations was at.

This went on for a minute or two until she saw her two comrades and a man who was supposed to be a girl from her right eye’s peripheral view. Nozomi began laying covering fire from her P90 along the blonde man as Nico sprinted to a metal crate and instantly took cover as soon as bullets had touched the ground that was near her feet.

“Hey Honoka! Are you sure Rin’s ‘Melthy Honney’ can ram through this side of the walls!?” The raven-haired shouted through the never ending barrage of shots as she fired with her Uzis behind her cover.

“I am sure Nico-chan! Umi-chan said that this side of the base seems to be the weakest! Rin-chan would also arri-“ Honoka’s voice got drowned out when a sound of a vehicle rammed to a wall behind them followed by sounds of successive rapid firing from a mini-gun they all knew too well.

“What took you so lon-“ The raven-haired outburst died down on her throat when she whipped her head toward the direction of the vehicle. Who can blame her when she saw Maki who kept on pressing the triggers of the mini-gun with a cold expression, hair flowing gently when her body vibrated a little from every movement she made when she pointed the barrel somewhere and completely trying to lessen the enemies in their area, she was stunned for some seconds until she saw a smile in the features of that cold expression.

“Nico-chan!? Hey! Come here!” Rin’s voice had now completely woken up from her daze, urging her to get in the vehicle, facing the place where the VIP hid, she signaled to Nozomi to throw a smoke bomb from her area.

The purple-haired threw the bomb to the middle area of the battlefield as the getaway Humvee driven by Hanayo entered through the hole in the wall.

“We are getting out of here, let’s go!” Honoka ordered and laid covering fire for Nozomi and the man, who began to run towards Hanayo’s vehicle.

“Where are Umi and Eli, weren’t they supposed to rendezvous with us here as we initially planned!?” Nico let out a second smoke bomb to strengthen the smoke surrounding the area.

“They said that they are going to pick up Kotori-chan and then join us after somewhere!” Honoka replied while reloading her rifle’s magazine.

“They better be!” Nico whipped her head to Maki’s direction and smiled at her figure. “Say, Honoka? Shouldn’t we get going too?”

“Wait for a second... There it is!” The girl with azure eyes stared at her watch and exclaimed a moment later, “Let’s go Nico-chan!”

A certain part of the base began on exploding continuously and they dashed after she said that, it seems that she had waited for the bombs Eli and Umi planted to go off.

 Honoka entered into Hanayo’s car, Nozomi keeping the door open for her while Nico went for Rin’s car. The bailout car got out through the cracks of the wall first followed by the escort vehicle and both speed out of the base.

After insuring that everything was fine, Nico looked at the redhead.

“Hey, Maki-chan? Why are you the one using Puncher-chan? It’s dangerous, what if you got shot during the entrance?” Nico tried not to sound angry but it failed since there were parts in her sentences that her voice raised in pitch. “What would your father say if he found out that you got hurt?”            

“Nico-chan, you should stop treating me like a kid. I didn’t get hurt so everything is fine, okay?” Maki sighed as she went down to seat beside Nico and stared outside the window while interlacing their hands together.  Rin kept her eyes on the vehicle which had the blonde man they had rescued.

“Nothing happened today but you can’t predict what will happen in the future…” Nico replied in a whisper as she squeezed the glove clad slender fingers of their medic, getting a hum in reply from the redhead.

“So Nico-chan? Why isn’t the hostage a girl but a man?” Rin took the silence of those two as her cue to ask a question she had wonder when they rammed through the wall earlier and saw the figure of the soldier.

But before Nico could answer Rin’s question, sounds of bullets hitting the heavy metal plate reverberated in their ears.

“What the hell!?” Rin grunted as she tried to keep the car from veering to another direction, Maki already clutching the mini-gun and Nico contacting Honoka.

“Honoka!? Are you girls fine in there!? Maki-chan! Three cars to our left flank!” Nico saw flashes of heavy machinegun from three cars in their left. Must be a patrol they have missed.

“ **< Yeah, we are all fine although Hanayo-chan is a little jittery now… Ahaha…>**” Nico heard Honoka while she sheepishly laughed and a Hanayo’s scream of ‘somebody help me’ reverberated after that.

An explosion was heard followed by a crashing sound of an object hitting a tree, Nico looked again at the window and saw only one car remaining.

“Nice job Maki-chan!” Nico had to praise her lover although a subconscious part of her was saddened by that fact that she still had soiled the redhead existence with tainted hands, all of her friends now had become accustomed to killing off bad guys, at times not even feeling remorse when things got hectic, a thought that mortified her at times when she was emotionally vulnerable.

“I can’t shake the last car!” Maki yelled as her shots got blocked by the trees that surrounded them.

The chase lasted for a few more seconds until a rocket flew and hit the enemy vehicle that followed them. Smoke arising from the flames as a new vehicle came to their view, Maki already pointing the turret into the direction of the vehicle.

“ **< Wait, don’t shoot!>” **It was Eli’s voice, it seems that they had used a vehicle from the base.

“ **< Ah Eli-chan!? It’s about time that you girls have arrived!>**” Honoka’s voice was heard from the earpiece as Eli’s vehicle neared them.

“ **< Bailing Kotori took some time.>**” They now can see her figure carrying an RPG on her shoulder as she waved at them.

“ **< We couldn’t ask more from A-RISE since their distraction team was barely standing against our opponents when we went to the area where Kotori hid…>**” They heard Umi’s voice along with the humming of Kotori.

“ **< I see… Let’s go back to the aircraft and regroup with Tsubasa-san. We also need to report this to Nico-chan’s mother.>**” The leader ordered and the three vehicles went to the direction of the river.

* * *

In one of the many skyscrapers of the capital city of Japan, a figure clad in black suit sat at a grand office in the tallest floor of the said structure, the giant room was darkened by the shutters and only having the light from the desktop illuminating the figure.

A knock resounded on the big wooden doors covered with drawings of black ravens flying to attack a dragon.

“Yes, come in.” The figure leaned at her chair and stretched her arms before settling comfortably at her comfy chair before wearing a neutral expression on her well curved face.

“Madam, you have a call from one of our business partners and it’s very important.”  A woman with short purple hair with a busty figure also clad in a slightly purple suit entered the room.

“I see, connect it to the TV screen and can you brew me some tea drink too?” The figure stood up and walked to sit on the sofa located at the right side of the room while looking through some files at her hand.

“Understood, do you need something else?” The secretary asked as she began on leaving the room.

“I need someone to be taken care off. I will send the information of the person to your husband in an hour, inform him to get ready.” The figure sat and placed the files on the glass table as she spoke.

“Do you I have to get ready?” She inquired as she stopped at the door

“No, you won’t be needed for this mission. Cobra is more than enough.” The sitting figure spoke in assurance as she snapped her fingers, turning the lights in the room on.

“As you wish.” The secretary left and after a few seconds passed, the big screen hanged by the wall showed the figure of a man clad in a military uniform sitting in an office.

“Good day to you Wallcroft-kun.” The figure smiled lightly as she saw the blonde man and spoke with her mother tongue, never minding if the business partner she is speaking with is a foreigner.

“ **< Good day to you too Yazawa-san, did the people you sent finish their job.>**” The man replied back perfectly.

“No, they didn’t find what they were looking for and it seems to be what _we_ had predicted. A trap that was meant for you to be framed with if you had sent your boys.”

“ **< I knew it, politics is such a scary place to be in.>**” The man joked as if the situation didn’t bother him at all.

“Shouldn’t you be worrying that your daughter got kidnapped instead of worrying about something else?” Madam Yazawa also replied in a joking manner and was clearly amused by what was happening in England, “My girls say that they have found one of her escorts though and now knew the exact location where the scumbags had hid her.”

“ **< No, I trust your daughter since she grew up to be like _that_ _man_ and the number of missions she along with her team _did_ is more than enough evidence that they won’t mess up. >**” He rotated his chair and faced the window, “ **< I just hope those bloody bastards didn’t do anything weird to her, if they did then your girls have the permission to go wild.>**” and whispered his intentions.

“I don’t think that your political enemies would be that stupid to mess with you who are the Commander of the SAS.” She calmly spoke to dissipate the brewing fury of the man on screen. “Anyway, I don’t think that’s the only reason on why you had bothered calling me… Is something the matter?”

“ **< Haha, nothing seems to get by you, I actually plan to send one of my boys to your side in a year or maybe a few months, is that okay?>**” He rotated his chair to face the desktop, placing his head on his crossed hands and stared straight to her eyes.

“I don’t have a problem with it but can I ask the reason for your sudden request?” Madam Yazawa inquired as she began on checking the files she had put on the table.  

“ **< You will know the reason when he arrives…>**” There was a knock heard that resounded, “ **< It seems that I need to go, it was nice talking to you again Yozora-san… Good bye.>**” And the communication was cut off.

“Oh my, not even giving me the time to say my farewell… Tyler-kun sure is a busy man.” Madam Yazawa chuckled lightly as she put down the folders and closed her eyes and leaned on the sofa while reminiscing forgotten peaceful days.

“ _Dear_ , your close friends had become fine people and your little girl is smiling truly once again.” An expression of melancholy was last seen on the face of the boss before shifting back to a neutral expression when a knock resounded once again in the silent gigantic room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dere Dere Maki-chan. Who wouldn't want to see that happen? 
> 
> I knew that my plot would get so confusing so I researched what type of plot I had used(Yeah... I didn't know what type... Hahaha...) and it turned out to be a mixture of 'Circular Plot' and 'In Medias Res Plot' and I do know that my writing doesn't help clarifying things, my bad. It felt like I am just throwing some information and what they went through in a bunch of parts in this chapter and I probably would do it again since I am pretty stupid... Hope that it is a little clear. This would be edited as we tackle their life as Mercs. 
> 
> Once again, thanks for the kudos people and for the reviews dear reviewers. Chapter two might take a while to be honest... Anyway, hope that the least I did is not waste your time.
> 
> Have a Wonderful New Year~ <3

**Author's Note:**

> AN:This story is only intended for entertainment purposes and by no means tackles things related to World Issues such as Politics, World Wide Terrorism, Real Military related stuff, Criminal Inner-Workings and Religion. This is a work of fiction and isn't meant to offend anyone or anything such as real life people, races, ideals, and ways of life.
> 
> A means of entertainment that came into life from my overactive imagination and love for µ's.
> 
> My main purpose for writing this is to honor the nine goddesses in the only way that I know and can do which is writing.
> 
> Hope that you will enjoy this shitty ride along with me.
> 
> Reviews would be appreciated.


End file.
